


Conductor

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Musicians, Older Louis, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, farsi, rude harry
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: مائده
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Conductor

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: مائده

> **-Louis Top**

باتون رو پایین میاره و در حالی که اون رو کنار پارتیتور جلوی پاش میذاره، به اعضای گروه لبخند کوچیکی میزنه؛ روی پاشنه ی پا میچرخه و با لبخند کمرنگی که بیشتر میشه گفت از سر غروره، در حالی که دست هاش کنار بدنش قرار دارن، سر تعظیم فرود میاره و صدای دست مردم توی سالن اجراست که اجازه نمیده به چیزی به جز موفقیتش فکر کنه.

بعد از چند ثانیه، کمرش صاف میشه و دوباره خم میشه و به آرومی چند بار "ممنونم" رو زیر لب تکرار میکنه، مثل قبل صاف می ایسته و منتظر میمونه تا پرده های قرمز رنگ سالن اجرا، مثل دیواری، گروه رو از مردم و طرفدارها جدا کنه.

دوباره روی پاشنه ی پا میچرخه و به گروهش با اقتدار نگاه میکنه؛ بهشون لبخندی از سر رضایت میزنه و تنها یک جمله به زبون میاره:

"از همتون ممنونم، عالی بودید."

پارتیتور و باتون رو برمیداره و از صحنه خارج میشه، خیلی زود سالن رو برای تعویض لباس و در نهایت خروج از محوطه ی اجرا ترک میکنه، منیجر گروه خیلی سریع خودش رو به هری میرسونه:

"هری، صبر کن، حالت خوبه؟"

سر تکون میده و در حالی که داره توی راهرو به سمت اتاق تعویض لباس میره به مرد نگاه میکنه.

" آره، خوبم."

"می خواستم بهت بگم که کارت عالیه."

هری با همون چهره در حالی که لبخند محوی روی صورتشه، دوباره سر تکون میده و بعد لبخند کوچیکی از سر بی حوصلگی به مرد میزنه؛ وقتی باب میبینه که هری مثل همیشه خشک باهاش برخورد میکنه، می ایسته و هری از اون فاصله میگیره. وارد اتاق تعویض لباس میشه و خیلی زود لباس هاش رو با لباس های خودش که البته خیلی هم فرقی با کت و شلوار اجرا نداره عوض می کنه و بعد از برداشتن لوازمش، راه میوفته تا به هتل برگرده؛ تمام شب گذشته رو برای حفظ کردن حرکات بدنی بیدار بوده و حالا نیاز به استراحت داره.

خوش شانسه چون پروازی که فردا دارن بعد از ظهره و خوش شانسه که وقت داره خوب بخوابه. توی ماشینی که به طور اختصاصی برای خودش اجاره شده می نشینه و به راننده میگه تا راه بیوفته، چشم هاش رو با دست می ماله و به فکر فرو میره.

اون موفقه، از نوابغ موسیقیه و تو سن بیست سالگی رهبر ارکستره، مادرش خواننده ی موسیقی کلاسیک و پدرش رهبر ارکستر بوده، با بهترین گروه کشورش کار می کنه، پول خوبی درمیاره و چیزی هم کم نداره. همه چیز براش به بهترین نحو اتفاق افتاده و زندگیش صد برابر بهتر از چیزی هست که خودش فکر می کرده، علاقه ی شدیدش به موسیقی و به دنیا اومدن تو خانواده ای که کاملا با موسیقی گره خورده بوده، باعث شده موفق باشه و هری راضیه.

خیلی زود به هتل که فاصله ی نسبتاً کمی با محل اجرا داره می رسه، کارت میزنه و وارد اتاق می شه، کتش رو روی کاناپه ی بزرگ وسط سالن می ذاره و به سمت حمام میره...

*

  
بعد از چند ساعت پرواز، حالا به یونان رسیدن، شهر آتن، شهر زیبایی ها و شهر باستانی یونان، وقتی از درب فرودگاه خارج می شن، اتوبوسی جلوی درب ایستاده و منیجر همه رو به سمت اون اتوبوس راهنمایی می کنه، بادیگارد ها اطرافشون هستن و لویی داره از همه چیز لذت می بره.

در حالی که کیف کوچیک و ساده ای همراهشه و تمام وسایلش توی اون هست، وارد اتوبوس میشه و از بادیگارد می خواد تا ویولن رو دست خودش بسپاره، روی صندلی می نشینه و به بیرون نگاه می کنه.

کسی کنارش می نشینه، برمی گرده تا شاید یکی از نوازندگان ویولن رو ببینه که با هری استایلز رو به رو می شه، مرد بدون اینکه به لویی نگاه کنه، عینکش رو از روی چشم هاش برمی داره و اون رو توی قابش می ذاره و از بادیگارد می خواد تا اون رو براش نگه داره.

"سلام"

منتظر جواب می مونه، هری برمی گرده و با اخم کوچیکی روی صورتش جواب میده.

"سلام"

وقتی هری جواب میده، لویی لبخند می زنه، مرد ابروش رو بالا می ندازه و از کنار چمدونی که کنار پاش قرار داره شیشه ی آب رو بیرون میاره، درش رو باز می کنه و از بطری مقدار کمی آب می خوره، شیشه رو با پوزخند جلوی لویی می گیره و میگه:

"آب می خوری تاملینسون؟"

لویی خیلی آروم چشم هاش رو از لب های هری که می درخشن می گیره و به چشم هاش نگاه می کنه، و کلمه 'نه، متشکرم'

رو به زبون میاره، هری با پوزخندی که پررنگ تر شده بطری رو می بنده و اون رو سر جاش قرار می ده.

ماشین راه می افته تا اونها به هتل برسن، هری کنار گوش بادیگارد شخصیش چیزی می گه و مرد سر تکون می ده، لویی لب هاش رو خیس می کنه و چشم هاش رو از هری می گیره و به شهر نگاه می کنه، آتن خیلی زیباست، زیباتر از چیزی که لویی انتظارش رو داشته و لویی چقدر برای اجرا کردن هیجان زده است.

"تو ویولن می زنی؟!"

لویی برمی گرده و به چشم های سبز و گنگ هری نگاه می کنه، چرا وقتی اینقدر خشکه، سعی می کنه سوال بپرسه؟

"اوه، بله، من ویولن می زنم."

هری در حالی که سر تکون می ده، چشم هاش رو از لویی می گیره و در حالی که به بیرون خیره اس، لب هاش رو با زبون خیس می کنه، لب هاش صورتی ان و وقتی می درخشن جذاب به نظر می رسن.

اتوبوس حدوداً ده دقیقه ی بعد، جلوی یه هتل بزرگ که لوکس به نظر می رسه می ایسته، همه پیاده می شن و به سمت هتل می رن.

منیجر زودتر راه افتاده، مدارک گروه دستشه تا زودتر کارهای رزرو رو انجام بده.

بعد از چیزی حدود یک ربع، باب، منیجر گروه به سمت اعضای گروه برمیگرده و گروه رو دو نفر دو نفر از هم جدا می کنه تا به اتاق ها برن، لویی می بینه که هری دوباره چیزی رو به بادیگاردش می گه و مرد به سمت باب میره.

کنار جسیکا، پیانیست گروه می ایسته و با لبخند بهش سلام می کنه؛ دختر جواب سلامش رو میده و میگه:

"اگه تختی سمت پنجره بود، مال من"

لویی سر تکون میده، لبخند می زنه و میگه:

"ایرادی نداره، برای تو، ما فقط سه روز اینجاییم"

جسیکا می خنده، لویی ویولن رو روی شونه اش جا به جا می کنه و صبر می کنه، گروه های دو نفره به تعداد نفرات آسانسور هربار بالا می رن. لویی کنار جسیکا بی هیچ حرفی می ایسته و می بینه که باب به سمتشون میاد.

"جسیکا، می تونم ازت خواهش کنم با النا توی یک اتاق باشین؟!"

جسیکا موهاش رو پشت گوشش میده، لبخندی به باب تحویل میده و میگه:

"بله، حتما، هرچی شما بگید آقای اسمیت"

و میره به سمت النا، لویی همونجا می ایسته و به سمت باب برمیگرده

"من با کی باید تو یه اتاق بمونم؟"

"با استایلز"

لویی چند لحظه به باب نگاه می کنه و بعد خیلی آروم سر تکون می ده.

"ایرادی که نداره!؟"

"نه، اصلا."

لویی لبخندی از سر استرس می زنه، دلش نمی خواد روزهاش رو توی آتن خراب کنه، اون این کشور رو خیلی دوست داره.

هرچقدرم که این چند روز نتونه خیلی بیرون بره، نمیدونه قراره این چند روز با استایلز دقیقا چه روزایی رو بگذرونه!

اون صبر می کنه تا وقتی که آسانسور باز می شه بعد هر پنج نفر وارد میشن، طبقه ی دوازدهم براشون در نظر گرفته شده.

کارت توی دستای بزرگ و انگشت های پهن هری قرار گرفته و هری با اخم داره به کارت نگاه می کنه.

خیلی آروم، در باز میشه و هر پنج نفر از آسانسور خارج میشن، بادیگارد هری، پشت لویی حاضر میشه و چیزی رو زیر‌ گوشش زمزمه می کنه.

"شما وسایلی نداشتید؟"

لویی سرش رو بالا میگیره و به مرد نگاه می کنه، با لبخند کلمه ی 'نه' رو زمزمه می کنه، اتاق ۱۲۹ براشون در نظر گرفته شده، هری در رو باز می کنه و وارد میشه، بادیگاردش وسایلش رو کنار در میذاره و از اونجا دور میشه، دو تا تخت اونجاست، یه آشپزخونه ی کوچیک و جای کوچیکی برای تعویض لباس، حمام و سرویس بهداشتی، جایی که براشون در نظر گرفتن دلنشینه و لویی‌دوستش داره.

هری با ابروی بالا به سمت تخت دو نفره ای که سفارش داده بود میره، کتش رو از تنش بیرون می کشه. لویی وسایلش رو کنار تختش می ذاره، از توش لباس راحتی بیرون می کشه و بدون اینکه حرفی با هری بزنه، وارد اتاقک تعویض لباس می شه، لباس هاش رو با لباس های گشاد و راحت تعویض می کنه و بیرون میاد.

با دیدن مرد که بدون هیچ لباسی، در حالی که روی تخت نشسته داره آب می خوره، سرش رو پایین می ندازه و خیلی آروم به سمت سرویس بهداشتی راهش رو کج می کنه، به این خیال که شاید وقتی برمی گرده هری لباس تنش کرده باشه.

وارد دستشویی میشه و لب هاش رو گاز می گیره، آبی به صورتش می زنه و چند دقیقه بی دلیل توی دستشویی می مونه،

حس غریبی داره، نمی دونه چیه، ولی می دونه هری اون چیزی نبوده که فکر می کرده.

از سرویس بهداشتی بیرون میاد و بعد خیلی آروم بدون اینکه نگاه مستقیمی به هری بکنه، سمت تخت خودش می ره، هری روی خودش ملافه ای انداخته بود و لویی می دونست اگر نگاه مستقیمی بهش بندازه، میتونه بازهم طوری که انگار هری لخته، مرد رو ببینه.

سعی می کنه چشم هاش رو ببنده که گوشیش زنگ می خوره، نگاهی به تلفنش می ندازه، شماره ی باب اسمیت روی صفحه میدرخشه، تلفن رو برمی داره و کنار گوشش می ذاره.

"بله؟"

"لویی، چیزی نمی خواید!؟ همه چیز مرتبه؟"

"آره، همه چیز خوبه، اتفاقی افتاده!؟"

"نه، می خواستم ببینم باهم به خوبی کنار اومدین یا نه؟"

لویی تو صدای مرد رگه های کمرنگی از استرس رو می دید، شاید باب نگران بود؟ لویی ایده ای نداشت که دقیقا مرد چرا زنگ زده؟

"آره، همه چیز مرتبه."

"می تونید برای خوردن غذا پایین بیاید؟ همه اومدن"

"اوه، آره، آره الان میایم."

لویی بعد از اینکه 'منتظرم' رو از باب می شنوه، گوشی رو قطع می کنه. به سمت هری برمی گرده، مرد با لایه ی ملافه ی نازکی روی تخت دونفره اش لم داده و با اخم به گوشیش نگاه می کنه.

لویی آب دهنش رو قورت می ده و در حالی که سعی داره آرامش خودش رو حفظ کنه، خیلی آروم هری رو اسم کوچیک صدا می کنه.

"هری؟"

مرد صورتش رو به طرفش برمی گردونه، موهای فرِش روی بالشت افتادن، چشم های سبزش آدم رو جذب می کنه و لب هاش صورتی هستن.

"باید برای صرف غذا بریم پایین."

هری بی هیچ حرفی سر تکون می ده و پوزخندی روی صورتش نقش می بنده. لویی از جاش بلند می شه و بعد از برداشتن لباس های قبلی خودش وارد اتاقک می شه و خیلی سریع لباس هاش رو عوض می کنه، وقتی برمی گرده، هری با یه باکسر جلوی تختش ایستاده و داره پیراهنش رو می پوشه.

"منتظر بمونم یا خودت میای؟"

"بمون"

لویی صبر می کنه، سعی می کنه نگاهش رو از بدن بی نقص هری بگیره، عضله های بدن مرد زیباست، موهای فرِ زیبایی

داره و پایین تنه اش هم به نظر بد نمی آد، لویی سرش رو تکون می ده تا افکار رو کنار بزنه و بعد لب هاش رو خیس می کنه، سرش رو پایین می ندازه و نگاهش رو به طرف دست هاش سوق میده.

چند دقیقه ی بعد، هری در حالی که جلوی آینه ی کوچیک ایستاده برق لبی رو از جاش در میاره و صداش به لویی میرسه.

" این آخریشه، الان می ریم"

لویی نگاهش به برق لب می افته و هری ای که اون رو روی لب هاش پیاده می کنه و به طرز نامحسوسی لویی رو زیر نظر داره.

لب هاش رو روی هم می ذاره و بعد با پوزخندی به سمت لویی برمی گرده.

"بریم، حاضرم"

لویی دوباره چشم هاش رو از هری می گیره، لب هاش رو گاز می گیره و پشت هری از در بیرون میره...

*

به پارتیتور نگاه می کنه و بعد به نوازنده های ویولن نگاه می کنه، لویی بین اونهاست، ابروش رو بالا میده، مرد با تمرکز کامل به ویولنش خیره شده و بی هیچ نگاه اضافه ای به طرز زیبایی ویولن می نوازه.

دوباره به پارتیتور نگاه می کنه، افکارش رو کنار می زنه تا حرکات رو برای خودش مرور کنه تا وقتی که صدای اضافه ای باعث میشه سرش به سرعت بالا بیاد.

"تاملینسون"

لویی نگاهش بالا میاد و تمام گروه ساکت میشن.

"نت سی رو باید می نواختی."

لویی با اخم کوچیکی نگاه می کنه و چیزی نمی گه، به جاش هری داد میزنه:

"کسی که سال هاست نوازنده است، نباید نت ها رو جا به جا بنوازه، کسی که ادعا داره که نوازنده ی خوبیه، نباید اینکارو بکنه، کار یک گروه رو با اشتباه هاتت بهم میریزی، کار گروه من رو زیر سوال می بری."

هری داد می کشه و لویی با اخم بهش نگاه می کنه و چیزی نمی گه، همه با تعجب به هری نگاه می کنن، همه می دونن این اشتباه کوچیکیه که ممکنه برای آدم هایی که سال ها می نوازن هم پیش بیاد...

*

لویی خسته و عصبانی پاش رو توی هتل می ذاره و به سمت اتاق خودشون میره، جلوی در بادیگارد هری، در حالی که داره در اتاق رو می بنده ایستاده، با دیدن لویی، دست از کارش می کشه و صبر می کنه، سلام میده و متوجه میشه که لویی عصبیه، خیلی آروم در رو بعد از ورود لویی به اتاق می بنده، هری بی توجه، کت گرونش رو از تنش در میاره و روی جالباسی می ذاره، با ابروی بالا رفته و پوزخندی که از لب هاش جدا نمیشه، زیر چشمی به لویی نگاه می کنه.

مرد به سمت آشپزخونه میره، درب یخچال رو باز می کنه، آبجو ای در میاره و بعد سمت تخت برمی گرده، هیچ حرفی نمی زنه، به قدری عصبیه که هیچ چیز نمیتونه آتشی که هری استایلز درونش شعله ور کرده رو خاموش کنه.

وقتی بطری کوچیک رو سمت لب هاش می بره، هری کمربند شلوارش رو باز می کنه، رو به روی لویی، دقیقا جلوی صورتش، شلوار و باکسرش رو باهم در میاره، باکسرش رو توی سبد کوچیک کنار تخت میندازه و شلوارش رو روی جالباسی کوچیک می ذاره.

"وسط اتاق جای لخت شدن نیست"

"به تو ربطی نداره—"

"دهنتو ببند"

هری اخم می کنه، هیچکس نباید همچین حرفی بهش بزنه، هیچکس.

"درست صحبت کن، با هری استایلز درست صحبت کن."

"همینه که هست، ناراحتی؟ به درک که ناراحتی، به درک که هری استایلزی، راجع به خودت چی فکر میکنی؟"

لویی با صدا پوزخند می زنه، چشم هاش بالا میان تا هری رو ببینن و هری، حالا عصبانیه، گوش هاش کمی قرمز رنگ هستن و رگ روی پیشونیش مشخصه.

"احترام خودت رو نگه دار، داری با یکی از نوابغ موسیقی صحبت می کنی"

لویی از جاش بلند میشه، جلوی هری می ایسته و اخم هاش تو همه، هرچقدر تا الان هری داد زده، لویی با آرامش حرف زده، این روش لویی، از روشی که هری برای خرد کردن اعصاب پیش گرفته، خیلی بهتره.

"نابغه ی موسیقی، جناب هری استایلز، اگه از بودن پیش من ناراحتی، می تونی تخت قشنگت رو از این اتاق ببری، بری پیش یه نفر مثل خودت بخوابی، گرچه فکر نکنم کسی تورو قبول داشته باشه، کسی 'واقعا' بهت احترام بذاره؛ کسی که فرق اشتباه سهوی یا عمدی رو متوجه نمیشه، نابغه بودنش هیچ ارزشی نداره، خودش هم هیچ ارزشی نداره."

لویی با آرامش، اخم هاش رو باز می کنه و به هری لبخند میزنه، هری با حرص می خنده، سر تکون میده و بعد خیلی آروم به سمت حمام قدم برمی داره.

"میدونم باهات چیکار کنم"

هری زیر لب می گه و بعد در رو می بنده، وقتی صدای ریزش آب از دوش به گوش لویی می رسه، نفسی از سر آرامش خیال می کشه و به سمت تخت می ره، حوصله نداره لباس هاش رو با لباس های راحت تر عوض کنه، آبجو رو روی میز کنار تخت ول می کنه و بعد خیلی آروم دراز می کشه، ساعدش رو روی چشم هاش می ذاره و آروم به خواب میره.

*

بعد از خارج شدن از فرودگاه، گروه دوباره سوار اتوبوس شده و حالا هر کس داره کنار هم اتاقیش قرار می گیره.

"استایلز و تاملینسون"

هری پوزخند می زنه و لب هاش رو توی دهنش می کشه تا خندش رو کنترل کنه، سرحاله و خوشحاله، کسی توی گروه نیست که روی حرفش حرف بزنه.

وقتی کنترل خودش رو به دست می گیره، سرش رو با اخم بالا میاره و لویی رو می بینه، اخم های مرد با عصبانیت در هم هستن و با چشم هایی تیره تر از حالت معمولی، به هری نگاه خیره می ندازن.

هری بهش پوزخند میزنه و سرش رو به سمت بادیگاردش برمی گردونه.

حالا همه باید وارد اتاق ها بشن، لویی همچنان با عصبانیت کنار بادیگارد هری ایستاده و ویولنش روی دوششه و کیف کوچیکش توی دستش.

همه چیز مرتبه تا وقتی که لویی و هری هر دو وارد اتاق میشن و لویی با دیدن یک تخت دو نفره وسط اتاق بزرگ، نگاهی به هری می ندازه و برمی گرده؛ صدای هری متوقفش می کنه:

"کجا؟"

"این اتاق فقط یک تخت داره"

هری با ابروی بالا رفته نگاهش می کنه، همون لحظه در می زنن، هری سریع تر میره و در رو باز می کنه، لویی بهش می پیونده و نگاه می کنه، باب اونجاست و لویی خوشحاله، حالا می تونه مشکلش رو مطرح کنه.

"چیزی لازم ندارین؟"

لویی هنوز دهن باز نکرده که جواب بده، هری خیلی زود لبخند می زنه و نه رو تو صورت باب میگه و در رو می بنده.

"چرا در و بستی؟ من نمیتونم با تو توی یک تخت بخوابم!"

هری شونه بالا می ندازه و با ابروی بالا میگه:

"حتما تخت نداشتن که ما اینجاییم، پس بیخیال شو، وسایلت رو یه گوشه بذار، زیادم غر نزن، حوصله ندارم...!"

لویی با اخم روی تخت می شینه و عصبانیتش رو با چند بار مشت آروم زدن به تخت، تا حدی می خوابونه و روی تخت دراز می کشه، هری استایلز دقیقا چه دردسری بود؟

"دارم میرم حمام، تو نمیای؟"

صدای هری میاد و بعد صدای باز شدن درب حمام، لویی احتمال میده هری لخت باشه، پس بدون اینکه سرش رو تکون بده.

زیر لب "نه" میگه و چشم هاش رو می بنده، واقعا از این وضعیت خسته اس...

*

"لویی؟"

صدا توی گوشش می پیچه و باعث میشه چشم هاش سریعاً باز بشن.

"بله؟"

"میشه حوله ام رو بهم بدی؟ یخ زدم."

سریع از جاش بلند میشه...

"کجاست؟"

"کجا میتونه باشه؟ توی ساکمه."

ساک سورمه ای رنگ رو باز می کنه، از ترس اینکه هری سرما نخوره تا دردسر بیشتری براش درست کنه، بی هیچ حرفی سریعاً حوله رو پیدا می کنه و به سمت حمام میره، در بازه و هری جلوش ایستاده.

نگاه کردن تو صورت هری استایلز، در حالی که موهای خیسش توی صورتش ریخته، سخت تر از نگاه کردن به بدن لختشه، قطرات آب از موهای خیسش به سمت پایین سر میخورن و باعث میشن لویی بیشتر به جزئیات بدن مرد نگاه کنه، طوری که لویی میتونه سلول به سلول بدن برهنه ی هری رو با جزئیات کامل ببینه. لویی طوری به بدن هری خیره است که متوجه نمیشه مرد داره با پوزخند بهش نگاه می کنه.

"مرسی، داشتم یخ می زدم."

هری میگه و لویی به خودش میاد، صدایی که از شدت تحریک دو رگه شده و چشم هایی که چند درجه تیره شدن، به چشم هری میاد و هری شک نداره لویی تحریک شده.

"خواهش می کنم"

خیلی سریع دور میشه و دوباره روی تخت دراز می کشه، به خیال اینکه هری متوجه نشده که لویی تحریک شده سعی می کنه چشم هاش رو روی هم بذاره، پتوی نازکی رو هم که اونجاست روی خودش می کشه.

"چیزی نمی خوری؟"

"نه، می خوام بخوابم"

برآمدگی جلوی شلوارش بیشتر مشخصه و لویی ترسیده، دلش نمیخواد جلوی هری کم بیاره، دلش نمیخواد حالا که تا اینجا اومده، هری متوجه ضعفی که حالا داره بشه.

"پس منم می خوابم"

صدا می پیچه و تخت تکون می خوره، هری لبه ی تخت می شینه و موهاش رو خشک می کنه، کمی از برق لب روی لب هاش می زنه و بعد کنار لویی روی تخت دراز می کشه.

هری نگاهش به پاهای لویی میوفته، دیک تحریک شده اش از روی پتوی نازک مشخصه، هری دستش رو روی پهلوی لویی می ذاره و پوزخند از لب هاش جدا نمیشه، از حالا می تونه خودش و لویی رو تصور کنه، در حالی که لویی چشم هاش رو توی کاسه می چرخونه، اسمش رو صدا می زنه و به ارگاسمش نزدیکه.

"دستت رو از روی پهلوم بردار هری، نمی تونم بخوابم"

"اوه، با وجود دیک تحریک شده ات خوابت میبره؟"

"چی؟"

وقتی اخم های لویی باز میشن و پلک می زنه، هری دستش رو به سمت گودی کمر مرد می بره و لویی درد بیشتری رو توی پایین تنه اش حس می کنه.

"هری؟"

"من که بهت گفتم بیا باهم بریم حمام."

"بهم دست نزن."

هری پوزخند میزنه و دستش برآمدگی دیک لویی رو لمس می کنه و لویی لب هاش رو گاز می گیره.

"هری، دستت رو بردار."

انگشت شصتش کش شلوار لویی رو لمس می کنه و اون رو همراه با باکسرش پایین می کشه و لویی فقط میتونه لب هاش رو روی هم فشار میده یا اون ها رو گاز می گیره.

"من هری استایلزم، دستای من از دستای تو بهترن تاملینسون..."

هری پوزخند صدا دار می زنه و لویی اخم می کنه. وقتی دستای هری دور دیک لویی حلقه میشن، لویی زبونش رو گاز می گیره، اون نمی تونه از این موقعیت استفاده کنه، نمی خواد هری از این موقعیت استفاده کنه.

وقتی حلقه ی دست هری دور دیکش تنگ تر میشه و حرکت می کنه، فکر از سرش می پره، سال هاست با کسی نبوده و حالا هندجاب گرفتن از کسی دیگه، گرچه برای خودش غریبه ولی انگار بدنش خیلی این رو می خواد.

ناخوآگاه ناله ای از بین لب هاش خارج میشه و هری پوزخند می زنه.

"ه-هری"

هری صورتش رو نزدیک صورت لویی می بره، چشم های آبیش تیره تر شده و خماره و لب هاش از هم فاصله دارن، نفس های بریده می کشه، هری با دست دیگه اش موهای مرد رو به هم می ریزه و زیبایی های لویی حالا مشخص شدن، چشم هاش، لب هاش و استخون برجسته ی گونه اش.

دستش رو روی گونه ی لویی میذاره و سرش رو به سمت خودش بر می گردونه، لب های از هم فاصله گرفته ی لویی رو می بوسه، لویی عقب می کشه.

"ارگاسمم نزدیکه—"

و هری دستش رو می کشه، لویی دست هری رو نگه می داره، اون نباید لویی رو تو این موقعیت ول کنه، این عادلانه نیست.

"چی؟"

هری پوزخند می زنه و دوباره لب های لویی رو می بوسه.

"تو که نیازی به من نداری تاملینسون."

هری از جاش بلند می شه و به سمت اتاق تعویض لباس میره.

"خودت یه کاریش بکن، تو بهتر از من میتونی خودت رو از درد دیکت نجات بدی."

لویی لب هاش رو گاز می گیره، حس بدی داره، حالش از هری بهم می خوره، حالش از خودش هم بهم می خوره، دستش رو سمت دیکش می بره و حرکت میده، هری بی هیچ حرفی از اتاق خارج میشه و لویی رو با یه درد فجیع تنها میذاره.

لویی از جاش بلند می شه، با همون درد به سمت حمام میره و چند دقیقه طول می کشه تا کامش با شدت روی سرامیک های حمام میریزه، بعد دوش می گیره و دوباره به سمت تخت میاد، افکارش بهم ریخته اس و راجع به هری حس پوچی داره، هری عصبانیش می کنه، اذیتش می کنه و لویی فقط نمیدونه باید چیکار کنه تا هری بیخیال اون بشه.

*

در حالی که سیگار دود می کرد وارد محوطه ی لابی شد تا به بقیه ی گروه برسه، دیدن لویی با اخم برای همه باعث تعجب بود، حتی خودش هم نمی دونست چرا انقدر از اتفاقات ساعات گذشته عصبیه، به محض جاگیر شدن سر میز ناهار سیگارش رو خاموش می کنه، باب کنارش میاد و کنار گوشش حرف میزنه:

"هری کجاست؟"

لویی شونه بالا می ندازه و چنگالش رو از کنار بشقابش برمی داره.

"رفت بیرون، ولی نمی دونم کجا رفت، می تونی بهش زنگ بزنی."

باب کنار لویی، جایی که هری باید می نشست می شینه و لویی حالش از این حجم از صحبت راجع به هری استایلز بهم می خوره؛ فقط دلش می خواد مشت هاش رو بی وقفه تو صورت مرد پیاده کنه و در آخر طوری به فاکش بده که نتونه از جاش تکون بخوره ولی این شدنی نیست؛ شدنی نیست چون لویی نمی خواد پاش رو از حدش فراتر بذاره و به خاطر بدرفتاری با هری استایلز توبیخ بشه.

"تلفنش رو جواب نمیده، بادیگاردش هم اینجاست!"

"به من ربطی نداره آقای اسمیت، برام مهم نیست هری چی میشه، من مسئول اون نیستم."

لبخند عصبی ای تحویل مرد میده و شروع می کنه به خوردن سالادی که توی پیش دستی ریخته، نه حوصله ی حرف زدن داره و نه حوصله ی غذا خوردن، اگر زنگ تلفن منیجر بیدارش نمی کرد قطعا فعلاً بیدار نمی شد، لویی کلافه اس، خیلی کلافه است.

باب میره و این بادیگارد هریه که کنار لویی می شینه، مرد لبخندی به لویی می زنه و در جواب یه ابروی بالا رفته از لویی تحویل می گیره، لویی حالش خوب نیست، کاش فقط می فهمیدن مرد حتی حوصله ی خودش رو هم نداره و انقدر دور و برش نبودن.

*

هری از اوایل ظهر نیست، لویی بعد از اتفاقات صبح، حوصله نداره و به شدت عصبانیه و حس می کنه سرش در حال انفجاره، ساعت هشت شبه و حالا ماه خودش رو نشون داده و خورشید رفته، لویی تو بالکن نشسته و هوای سرد کانادا به صورتش می خوره، توی لیوان کنارش مقداری ودکا می ریزه و سیگارش رو دود می کنه.

همیشه سعی می کنه در حین تور سیگار کمتری بکشه ولی امروز، شاید فقط به قدری حوصله نداره که چهارچوب های خودش رو رعایت کنه.

لیوان رو سمت لب هاش می بره و مقداری از ودکای داخلش رو می نوشه، اینکه هری نیست، براش مهم نیست، اما اینکه اون مرد قسمت عمده ای از افکارش رو درگیر کرده اذیتش می کنه.

افکارش خیلی زیادن و خیلی اذیتش میکنن و چیزی آرومش نمیکنه، حالا ام مست نیست، هیچوقت به قدری نمی نوشه که مست بشه.

با خودش فکر کرد، شاید نوشیدن کمکش کنه، پس حالا داره انجامش میده و مردم رو بیرون می بینه.

مردمی که برخلاف لویی، لباس های گرم پوشیدن و توی خیابون ها راه میرن.

لویی نشسته، فکر میکنه و سعی داره افکار پرت و مزخرفش رو با الکل ساکت کنه.

صدای باز و بسته شدن در میاد و هری استایلز پس از چندین ساعت به هتل برگشته، لویی سرش رو می چرخونه و به هری نگاه می کنه، مردی که به چهارچوب درب بالکن تکیه زده.

"کجا رفتی؟"

"یه جایی که عصبانیتت رو نبینم."

لویی از جاش بلند میشه، نوشیدنی کمی روش تاثیر گذاشته، ولی نه به قدری که کنترلش کاملا از دست خودش خارج شده باشه، اولش مقداری تلو تلو می خوره ولی بعد کنترلش رو به دست می گیره.

"تو ناراحتم کردی، تو از عرف من خارج شدی، من سال هاست با کسی نخوابیدم، قرار هم نیست بخوابم، فقط از من دور باش هری، نمی دونم چرا منیجمنت اینقدر سعی داره ما دو نفر رو بهم نزدیک کنه، ولی ازت خواهش می کنم، با وجود تمام این ها از من دور باش."

"ولی این منیجمنت نیست که من و تو رو نزدیک کرده، این منم."

"داری اشتباه میکنی هری، ما فقط، نباید کنار هم باشیم، حتی برای یک شب، حتی یک بار."

"ولی من اینطوری فکر نمی کنم و مهم هم نیست که من چی فکر می کنم."

لویی ساکت میشه، هری نزدیک میشه و لب هاش رو روی لب های لویی می ذاره، سیگار رو از دستش می کشه و بعد به آرومی عقب میره، سیگار رو بین لب های خودش می ذاره، روی صندلی می شینه و سیگار رو دود می کنه تا وقتی که سیگار کوچیک میشه، اون رو توی سینک خاموش می کنه و به سمت تخت برمی گرده تا لباس هاش رو در بیاره.

"باکسرت رو در نیار"

هری نگاهی به لویی میندازه و سر تکون میده و این عجیبه که هری بی هیچ حرفی فقط گوش داده و عمل کرده.

"چیزی نمی خوری؟"

"خوردم، نوشیدن رو بیخیال شو، بیا بخوابیم"

"میخوام تلویزیون ببینم."

لویی میگه، لیوانش رو تا نیمه از ویسکی پر می کنه و به سمت تلویزیون بزرگ اتاق میره، جلوش روی کاناپه میشینه و سیگار دیگه ای روشن می کنه...

*

روی صندلی کنار لویی می شینه و فاصله اش رو با مرد کم می کنه، زانوی سمت چپش به زانوی لویی می خوره، لویی نگاهش می کنه و زانوهاش رو جمع می کنه.

"مشکلی که نداری؟"

"فاصله ات رو حفظ کن"

هری دستش رو روی تکیه گاه صندلی می ذاره و به سمت لویی برمی گرده.

"اوه، تحریک میشی؟"

لویی ریز می خنده و سر تکون میده، چشم های هری روی لب هاش ثابت می مونه و باعث دست پاچگیه لویی میشه، مرد خیلی آروم صحبت می کنه.

"با وجود تو تحریک نمیشم، فقط عقب وایسا—"

"بچه ها، حاضرید؟"

همه به سمت باب برمی گردن و سر تکون میدن، به جز هری، پوزخند می زنه، سرش رو کج می کنه و میخنده و با دست شونه ی لویی و یقه اش رو لمس می کنه، لویی دست هری رو می گیره و اون رو از یقه اش فاصله اش میده.

"برید روی صحنه و سر جاهاتون قرار بگیرید"

"انقدر بهم دست نزن هری، عصبیم میکنی."

"ولی من فکر نکنم لمس کردنم عصبیت کنه، دیروز که خیلی خوب ناله میکردی، اعصابت آروم بود اونموقع؟"

" برو از اینجا."

"واقعا فکر می کنی میرم؟"

همه از اتاق خارج شدن و حالا فقط هری و لویی موندن، لویی از جاش بلند میشه و در رو قفل می کنه.

"نه، دیگه نمی ذارم از اتاق خارج بشی"

هری به کاناپه تکیه میده و صدای پوزخند زدنش به گوش لویی می رسه، دستی توی موهاش می کشه و بهمشون می ریزه، موهایی که ساعت ها روش وقت گذاشته شده با حرکت دست هری تماماً پریشون میشه.

"مشکلت چیه؟ چه فاکی باعث میشه فکر کنی منو تو خوبیم؟ چی میخوای ازم؟ چرا فقط من رو ول نمی کنی؟"

هری جلوی لویی می ایسته و اینبار این هریه که به شدت آرومه، حالا که در قفله، پس هرکاری که بخواد میتونه انجام بده.

"اگه کسی اینجا مشکلی داشته باشه تویی لویی، به خودت یه نگاه بنداز، مرد تو واقعا باید به خودت بیشتر فکر کنی."

"هری—"

وقتی دست لویی روی شونه هاش میشینه و اون رو به آرومی به سمت کاناپه هل میده، هری به خودش میاد، اینبار لویی واقعا عصبانیه...

"بهت نشون میدم، بهت نشون میدم کی باید بیشتر به فکر خودش باشه"

پای هری به کاناپه برخورد میکنه و روی اون پرت میشه، لویی خیلی سریع به سمتش میاد و هری نمیتونه کاملا روی صورت مرد تمرکز کنه، وقتی لویی کمربند شلوار هری رو باز می کنه، هری فقط تماشاگر صحنه می مونه، اینکه چطور لویی با عصبانیت فقط داره به هری فکر می کنه و همین باعث میشه هری سفت بشه.

براش فرقی نداره لویی چطور رفتار می کنه.

وقتی شلوار و باکسرش از پاش در میاد و گوشه ای انداخته میشه، خودش هم کت و پیرهنش رو از تنش در میاره، حالا هری کاملا برهنه اس و موهاش تو دست های لوییه.

لویی کمربند خودش رو باز کرده و اون هم دیگه هیچ پوششی روی دیکش نیست، نمیدونه بعداً پشیمون میشه یا نه ولی این رو بهترین روش برای آروم کردن اعصابش می دونه.

لویی موهای هری رو توی دستش نگه میداره، با کشیدن موهاش اون رو از روی کاناپه پایین میاره و حالا هری جلوی لویی روی زانو هاشه و سر زانوهاش از برخورد با زمین درد میکنن.

"دهنتون رو باز نمی کنین جناب استایلز؟ به فاک دادنشباید بی نقص باشه."

"لو—"

"خفه شو"

لویی با سرعت خودش رو تو دهن هری فرو می کنه، دیکش به ته حلق هری برخورد میکنه و هری عق می زنه، قطره ای اشک از چشم چپش می افته و لویی دیکش رو از دهان هری خارج می کنه و دوباره دیکش رو وارد دهان هری می کنه.

قطره ای عرق از لا به لای موهای هری روی شقیقه اش میوفته، چشم هاش خیسن و لب پایینش خیلی کم ورم کرده، لویی موهای هری رو میگیره و سرش رو به سمت بالا میکشه، توی دهنش تلمبه میزنه، صدای ناله اش با صدای عق زدن هری ترکیب شده، هری حتی میتونه رگ های برجسته ی دیک لویی رو تو دهنش حس کنه و طوری که اون بزرگ و قرمز شده دور از انتظارش بوده.

لویی، هری رو هل میده و مرد روی دست هاش میوفته، درخشش چیزی دقیقا توی سوراخ هری مشخصه، لویی ابروش رو بالا میندازه و انگشتش رو نزدیک سوراخ هری می بره، با دیدن بات پلاگ چند ثانیه صبر می کنه، هری اون رو چند ساعت پیش وارد خودش کرده تا برای شب حاضر باشه، سرش برمی گردونه اما نمی تونه صورت لویی رو ببینه، لویی به باسنش چند ضربه ی محکم میزنه و به صدای هیس کشیدن هری توجهی نمی کنه، وقتی پشت مرد زانو می زنه، بات پلاگ رو از سوراخ هری بیرون می کشه و دیکش رو جلوی اون تنظیم می کنه، دست هاش رو روی پهلوهای سفید هری می ذاره و بی هیچ حرفی دیکش رو توی سوراخ هری فرو می کنه.

"فاک"

لویی تحمل نداره، بدن هری بی نقصه و لویی حالا بعد از چند سال هیجان زده اس، بدن هری زیر دست هاشه و لویی حتی نمی دونه چرا داره هری رو به فاک میده، اینو میخواد، هر جوری که هست.

لویی ناله می کنه و سرعتش رو بیشتر می کنه، دوباره به باسن هری ضربه های محکم تری میزنه، رد انگشت هاش روی پوست حساس باسن هری قرمز شده و هری حالا داره اسمش رو بی وقفه ناله میکنه، شاید لویی به این احتیاج داشته؟!

دست هری به سمت دیک خودش میره، لویی دست هری رو از دیکش پس می زنه، هری نباید خودش رو لمس کنه، به هیچ وجه.

خودش رو از هری بیرون می کشه، اخم همچنان روی صورتش و لب هاش از هم فاصله دارن، جلوی هری می ایسته و دستش رو دور دیکش حلقه می کنه، فشار کمی به دیکش میاره و دستش رو حرکت میده، خودش می دونه به ارگاسمش نزدیکه، چند ثانیه میگذره و کامش با فشار زیادی رو صورت هری می ریزه.

هری گرمی کام رو روی صورتش حس می کنه، تمام اون مایع با فشار از سوراخ دیک لویی بیرون میاد و روی صورتش می ریزه و حرارتش نفس هری رو می بره.

هری هنوز درد داره، اون هنوز نیومده و حالا توقع داره لویی برای ارضا کردن اون یه کاری کنه، بی هیچ آمادگی ای، در حالی که هنوز چشم هاش بسته اس مشت لویی رو دور موهاش حس می کنه.

"تو میتونی خودت رو از درد دیکت نجات بدی، نه؟ پس اینکارو بکن."

با پرت شدن روی کاناپه و فشاری که به موهای سرش اومده، چشم هاش باز میشن، لویی روی صندلی رو به رویی می شینه و به هری نگاه می کنه، هری ای که لب هاش رو گاز می گیره و به خودش نگاه می کنه، اولین چیزی که از ذهنش رد میشه رو روی خودش پیاده می کنه.

لب هاش رو گاز می گیره و به لویی نگاه می کنه، مرد رو به روش نشسته و منتظره تا هری خودش رو ارضا کنه.

"بدو هری، من نمی خوام به خاطر تو توبیخ بشم."

هری لب هاش رو خیس می کنه و به دیک سفتش که رگ های بیرون زده داره نگاه می کنه، لویی لب هاش رو خیس می کنه و منتظر میمونه.

هری دستش رو به سمت دیکش می بره و حلقه ی دستش رو تنگ می کنه، حرکت دستش ریتم می گیره و تند میشه، اینکه حالا که خالی شده بیاد براش عذابه.

ناله ی کوتاهی می کنه و کامش روی شکمش می ریزه، لویی نگاهش می کنه، پوزخند می زنه و بعد از پوشیدن شلوارش از اونجا خارج می شه، با وارد شدن به استیج، باب رو می بینه.

"چرا انقدر بهم ریخته ای تاملینسون؟ استایلز کجاست؟باید ۵ دقیقه ی دیگه اجرا رو شروع کنیم."

لویی موهای بهم ریخته اش رو صاف می کنه، لبخند می زنه و به آرومی ویولنش رو از توی کیفش در میاره و کنار بقیه ی نوازنده های ویولن می ایسته.

چند دقیقه ی بعدش، هری با صورت خیس و سرعت کم روی استیج میاد، قدم برداشتن با باسنی که درد می کنه براش واقعاً سخته.

به لویی نگاه می کنه و پوزخند می زنه...

"حاضرید؟ یک دقیقه به شروع اجرا وقت هست"

لویی ابروش رو بالا میده و چشم هاش رو از هری بهم ریخته می گیره، ویولن رو توی حالت مناسبش در دست می گیره و آماده است...!


End file.
